


Nandato?!? Miyoshi and I!??  I-impossible !

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sakuma and the others planned to check fanmails about their show. They instead discovers lots of stories and fanarts about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nandato?!? Miyoshi and I!??  I-impossible !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just for fun. This will focus on their reaction if ever they see fanmails and those sort. It doesn't mean any harm to any site/writer/stories for I'm not referring to anyone or anything. Again, this is just for fun. :c
> 
> I hope it doesn't trigger anyone as I want to share this for humor. I hope you understand, thank you very much!

"Hmm..  This is interesting..." Kaminaga smirk appears as his eyes browse the screen of his laptop. 

 

"What is?" Tazaki pipes up,  looking up from feeding his pigeons. 

 

"Kaminaga is checking for our fanmails." Jitsui comments,  not trusting to look at anyone while reading a particular book. 

 

"Kyaaa~"Kaminaga snorts, imitating a shout that of a girl,  "I love Kaminaga so much!  I want him to water my bare land!"

 

That was it,  Kaminaga bursts out laughing.

 

"What the fuck." Hatano's voice came out sounding annoyed,  his furrowed eyebrows reflect disgust.

 

"Aah! I wish I was Tazaki's pigeon!  To be with him all day!" Kaminaga couldn't help the snicker coming out from him. 

 

Tazaki only shrugs,  "I wish I was a pigeon too."

 

Kaminaga stares at Tazaki incredulously, "Dude."

 

"Those fangirls are something, huh?" Amari enters the room,  hearing everything along the hallway. 

 

"Amari's my daddy. 'Daddy,  help me with my homework!' I want to call him daddy as he slams me on my desk!" Kaminaga continues to mimic a girl's voice. 

 

Amari's face falls and everyone in the room lent their subtle pity for him. 

 

"I want Jitsui to show me how sadistic he is!" Kaminaga reads the next mail,  "I'll submit to him any fucking time!"

 

That made Jitsui chuckle, "Does she know what she's saying?"

 

"It's a guy." 

 

Hatano bursts out laughing. 

 

"I want to fist Hatano so badly." Kaminaga smirks as he read the next mail, "I want to slam myself into him many times and wonder if he's going to remember me the next day."

 

"That person needs a damned hobby." Hatano shrugs, his obvious pissed off expression made Kaminaga laugh. 

 

"I wonder if Fukumoto is quiet during sex?" Kaminaga shots a look at Fukumoto when the man drops the frying pan.  

 

"Will Odagiri use line during intercourse and say,  'This is enjoyable wwwww' That would be great! ♥" 

 

When Odagiri heard Kaminaga say that,  he literally froze as he drops his phone. Amari had to catch the phone on time and pat him. 

 

"Miyoshi is so pretty! ♥" Kaminaga made sure he screeched in the highest pitch, laughing afterwards. 

 

"It can't be helped,  we are undeniably attractive. I'm the prettiest though. Let fans have their fantasies." Miyoshi suddenly adds up,  looking at himself on the mirror.  

 

"That's not all," Kaminaga finally regains himself. "There's lots about Miyoshi and us... Like literally.... Us together." 

 

All eyes focus on Kaminaga,  waiting for him to finish.  

 

Suddenly,  Sakuma enters the room and greets them,  "Good day!"

 

When Kaminaga decided it's the best time to continue reading. 

 

"Kyaaa!  I want Sakuma to repeatedly have some rough, angry sex with Miyoshi!  As payment for always teasing him!"

 

Miyoshi's head snaps to stare at Kaminaga, the latter bites him lip from the narcissist's reaction. 

 

"Lots of fanfics and stories about us too. Mainly Sakuma and Miyoshi. It has 3,951 works in that category. It's mostly smut." 

 

"Nandato!?! Miyoshi and I!?!  That's impossible!" Sakuma is practically screaming and Amari again,  had to pat another fallen comrade.

 

"Lots of Tazaki and me... And uhh,  lots of Fukumoto and Odagiri. 1,953 and 1,751 respectively."

 

Hatano snickers and proceeds to drink his drink.  

"Next is Jitsui and Hatano.  There are 2,975 works about them.  Also smut. L-O-L."

 

Drinks suddenly spluttered on the air and on the floor as Hatano spits all of the contents of his drink.  Jitsui on the other hand,  for once look up from his book and looked amused. "Oh?"

 

"There's also A/B/O dynamics." This time it's Kaminaga's face that contorts into some sort of awkward smile and confusion.

 

"What's A/B/O?!" Sakuma asks, his voice loud. 

 

"It's a fictional universe where guys CAN get pregnant." Jitsui nonchalantly answers.

 

Everyone in the room closed their eyes in unison as a sign of a more severe act of not being able to accept what they just heard. It's like a hidden and subtle facepalm.  

 

"Jesus Christ." Hatano never believed in any religion,  but now he wants to pray for those souls. 

 

"Where do you get all of that?!" Sakuma pushed through and scans the screen as he takes over the cursor and browse everything. 

 

"Fanfics of our hearts. It's a site a fan mailed to us." Kaminaga snorts,  slightly shaking his head.  "Aaaah well,  fangirls.  Fanboys.  Fans. Haha.."

 

Miyoshi follows right after Sakuma,  and he sighs when he saw his name yet paired with another. 

"Someone shipped Bauer-san and I." 

 

"What happened to your 'Let fans have their fantasies', Miyoshi?" Kaminaga muses and Miyoshi glares at him. 

 

"Hah,  they ship Hatano and me.  Jitsui and Gamou,  even Miyoshi,  Jitsui and Hatano. They call it the...  160cm trio."

"It's mostly in character and the writing styles are good..." Kaminaga continues to laugh as he remembers some good fics he himself read. 

 

Jitsui's lips quirk up on the second pairing mentioned while Hatano's face falls and Miyoshi slightly shakes his head.  

 

"There's also lots of R-18 pictures on the site. Mostly Sakuma and Miyoshi.  They call it Sakumiyo."

 

 

Sakuma wanted to get swallowed by the ground and Miyoshi rolls his eyes. 

"Well, you two talked a lot in the first episodes. L-O-L." Kaminaga comments and Hatano huffs, "Stop using that internet language you fucking meme!"

 

That moment,  the door suddenly slammed open.  

All pair of nine eyes focus on the newcomer.

 

 

Yuuki. 

 

"Jitsui, Miyoshi.  Try to find out who is the initiator of pairing Wolff and I."

 

 

 

The two nods,  Yuuki continues.

 

 

 

"Also,  why do I see some 'YuuMiyo' works?" 

 

 

 

 

"YuuMiyo?" Sakuma asks. 

 

Miyoshi sighs, it sounded so loud that everyone in the room fell silent as they ask why Sakuma even had to ask. 

 

"It's Yuuki-san and I."

 

 

"Holy shit."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. 
> 
> Again, this is just for fun. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Comments are appreciated!


End file.
